Sadistic
by WithoutARemedy
Summary: Just a short-story about our favourite blond-haired, gun-wielding sadist Drake's first experiences at Coates' Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! I am very happy to introduce a new story about my favourite GONE character of all time**...**Drake! (Obviously).**

** So, without further ado, I give you Sadistic! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own GONE. (Yeah, I wish...)**

* * *

It was an odd silence. The kind of silence that could make someone go crazy if, you know, they weren't already. The streets echoed with the reverberations of his old beat-up converse slapping the worn ground with each short step he took.

He couldn't quite grasp the concept of why he was leaving, he just knew somewhere in his mindset that it was something he had to do. At least, that's what his parents kept telling him.

All of this just because he shot some kid in the knee. They definitely weren't going to let him get away with that as they so easily had for all of his stunts before.

It just wasn't the same as cutting the annoying boy who kept asking for him to pass the glue's hand with scissors in kindergarten or stabbing the girl who asked him to be her valentine in grade 4 with a pencil. No. Not when those could easily be passed off as accidents.

But, getting a gun and shooting it purposely at that stupid kid just didn't have accident written all over it like the others did. No, because getting a gun, taking it off of the safety and pulling the trigger just wasn't something that you could accidentally do. It just didn't happen that way.

They had just parked the car and were currently walking towards the large looming school. He was definitely in awe as he gaped up at it. _This_ was where he'd be staying? _This _was the school his parents had chosen to send him to? The school for bad kids?

It looked like a castle straight out of his history textbooks with is tall archways and huge brass sculptures. Oh, and how right there, smack in the middle, was a massive bronze sign that displayed the name of his new school: Coates Academy in wrought iron letters and the school's Latin motto: ad augusta, per angusta. He didn't even care that his parents were shipping him off here so they didn't have to deal with his sadistic impulses anymore. All he wanted to do was get inside and see his room and maybe later go and find someplace secluded enough so he could practice shooting with the small revolver he had smuggled along.

"Well, this it it!" His mom gestured towards the school. "Please try not to get into any trouble while you're here. This is your last chance." She happily gave him over to the Headmaster and hurriedly rushed her way out like she just couldn't wait to leave her only child behind forever.

"He'll be in good hands," the Headmaster called aimlessly after her. "Now, let's get you all set up," She addressed him as though she had had a lot of experience with dealing with _that _kind of kid. The kind that this school was apparently famous for breaking."Let's see...room 207 I believe. Follow me." He hesitantly followed along behind her, lugging his heavy suitcase carrying all of the necessary personal items on the Coates' list that had come in the mail shortly after his parents had made their hushed phone calls.

After walking up a huge winding staircase onto the second floor where all of the student residence was located. "And here we are," She said, opening his dorm room's door with a flourish. "Room 207. Your brand-new bedroom." He peered past her into a spacious room that looked to also be the home of another student. "Now, I'll give you a minute to get introduced with your roommate...Mr. Gentrailles?" A beefy-looking kid waddled over to where they were standing.

"Yes, Headmaster Grace?"

"I'd like you to meet your new roommate. I'll let you two handle the introductions. If you could show him around the school later, I'd greatly appreciate it." As she turned to leaver, she noticed him still skulking in the doorway. "Well, go on then. Oh, and remember to stop by the office on your way to dinner and collect your class schedule. I hope you enjoy your stay at Coates'. Good day, both of you." With that thought voiced, she dismissed them and was gone.

Beefy kid turned to face him. "Well, now that she's gone let's-"

"Oh, please. Skip the introductions. Like, what are you? The welcome committee?" He snickered.

"W-what?" Beefy kid stuttered. What had happened to the nice-looking shy kid that he'd just met?

"You don't even look that tough. What did you get sent here for? Eating 2 portions at dinner? Like, you've got to be kidding me!" He erupted into laughter at his own joke.

"Uh..." The kid looked terrified.

"Whatever," He composed himself and gestured towards the comfier-looking bed."I want this one."

"Well, that's actually my bed and-"

"Listen, if you're smart, you'll stay outta my way. I don't take no shit from anyone. Got it?"

"I g-get it."

"Good. Now move your stuff."

"O-okay." He shuffled over to the bed and began transferring his stuff over to the other one instead.

"What's your name, again?" He questioned.

"T-timothy."

"Well, T-timothy." He mocked, mimicking his nervous stutter. "You have a lot of adjusting to do if you expect me to put up with you. So, just so we don't have any mistakes, here are some rules. I'll make them simple so your little brain can understand. Let's see...Rule 1: you don't touch me. Rule 2: you don't come onto my side of the room at any time. Rule 3: under no circumstances do you ever, and I mean ever, touch my stuff, Failure to follow any of these rules will result in a quite violent beating that I will not pretend that I don't enjoy. Do you get it?"

Timothy nodded nervously, unsure where this was going.

"Good, I'm glad that we see eye-to-eye on this. Now, any questions?"

"Just one. Who are you, again?"

"Drake. Drake Merwin." He replied, smiling a scarily shark-like smile that twisted his normally handsome features so that that they looked deranged and creepy. "Now, let's get started on that tour, shall we?"

* * *

**Now that you're clearly done reading, please review! Review, review, review! Even if you think that it sucked, tell me what I coudl improve on. I don't even care! Just reveiew! **

**Oh, yah! And also tell me if I shoudl keep this going or leave it as a one-shot. I'm waiting to hear from you!**

**Love you all!**

**As Always,**

**Without A Remedy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I've decided to make this into a chapter fic after some decision. I have tons of inspiration for the rest of this fic, and I'm pumped to start writing again! I'll try to get Worse? updated soon but, in the meantime, please enjoy the next installment of...DunDahDahDah! Sadistic! Oh, and for all those who reviewed the last chapter, I give you all gold stars! At the end I'll do my shout-outs/thank you's, so stay tuned 'til the end!**

**DISCLAIMER: Think about it. If I did own Gone, which I assure you I do not, would I really be writing one of these? No. I would be typing up Plague as fast as I possibly can. Did you hear that Michael? FINISH IT!  
**

* * *

Days, weeks, months. Each day passed unbearably slow for Timothy. Unbearably, achingly, mind-blowingly slow. And everyday it was the same routine: wake up super-early so he could shower and get ready to leave before Drake woke up(he quickly learned that waking Drake up was a crime worth getting your head shoved down a toilet for committing) and carefully avoiding his roommate at all costs during the day (this involved creating a whole new route to get to his classes so that he wouldn't cross paths with Drake accidentally in the hallway, eating lunch in either the library or the boys washroom on the 2nd floor and staying out extremely late until he knew for sure that Drake was fast asleep). Still, Drake had cleverly come up with numerous ways to torture him throughout the day, even if he wasn't around. Some of which consisted of telling everyone that he had herpes basically turning all of his classmates against him and playing seemingly harmless pranks on him like taking his underwear and flying it up the flagpole.

There was little change in Timothy's day-to-day life until Drake declared he was moving out. Overjoyed at the prospect of having a room to himself for once, Timothy used all of his spare time which he would normally spend avoiding Drake, trying to find a new roommate for himself. This was not easy considering that everyone believed him to have herpes and just knew of him as the fat, wimpy kid who regularly ate in the library. Eventually, it was just decided that whoever the person Drake was moving in with's roommate used to be, would now be his. Seeing as Drake had not told him anything about this person, Timothy didn't know what to expect, but he knew that if it was anyone half as bad as Drake was, then Timothy would be on the first plane back to Manhattan withing the next hour.

* * *

It was a fluke. An extremely supernatural, freak occurrence. I mean, really? What were the odds of two crazily similar people landing themselves in detention and creating an friendship(well, more like an alliance of sorts). Yeah, that's right. Slim to none.

So, when the teacher left to go photocopy a worksheet for her class to do the following day and these two boys got to talking, they realized that they would both benefit from sticking together in the long run.

Caine Soren couldn't believe his luck when his parents dropped him off in front of the big, threatening building that was just right for 'people like him'. Or so they told him. But, no. He didn't see it as a punishment for being 'special'. He saw it as a way to see how fast he could rise to the top and be king of this school for messed up miscreants like himself.

His first thought was that the building with it's tall turrets and banner emblazoned with the motto: 'Ad Augusta, per Angosta' was the castle he would soon govern. He couldn't wait to get started! But, first he'd need to find himself some help. Help that would soon come in the form of a blond-haired, cold eyed kid with a smile like a shark about to devour it's prey. And what better place to find this school's biggest bully than detention?

* * *

Drake Merwin hadn't planned on getting in trouble that fateful day, he didn't like to think about being confined to routine. In fact, he didn't really like to think about things as mundane as that at all. Like everything else in his life, it just happened. He really got in trouble everyday so it wasn't that big a deal to him. At least it wasn't until he walked in.

He only noticed the guy because he looked far too preppy to be in detention. He really hope that he wouldn't have to sit next to, talk to or even acknowledge the boy. He hated being associated with those types. The ones who were all: "School! Yay!" But he still couldn't help but wonder what exactly Preppy McSpiritPants did to get himself into detention. The Coates' teachers were usually pretty lenient about such matters. Drake had to attempt to get detention like 3 times before he actually landed one. And the only reason he tried to get them was so that he could meet his people.

But, still, he was disappointed. As it said in the brochure, it was a place filed with 'people like him', they were total weaklings. Worthless bits of flesh and bone that couldn't tell a .44 Magnum and a 12 gauge shotgun. It was pitiful really, in his opinion. But that all changed when the teacher left the room and they were formally introduced.

* * *

It started when the teacher left to make his photocopies. "Now, you all stay seated and don't talk. If I hear anything coming from your mouthes, then you'll be looking at another week of detention. You hear?" The class grudgingly nodded and he walked out.

As soon as the door swung shut behind him, the class was a flurry of sound. Chairs squeaking across the linoleum floor, hushed whispers and full-out yells of people talking to their friends and the footsteps of one Caine Soren approaching the only boy who remained in his seat. "What'd you do?"

"Huh?" The boy asked lazily.

"To get detention...?"

"Oh, um. I dunno. It's different everyday."

"I see," Caine was about to consider this a lost cause when the boy started to speak again.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. I hit some random girl in the head with a baseball bat during gym. Got her good too. Blood EVERYWHERE!" He gave a contented sigh. Like, without him causing havoc, the school juts wouldn't be complete. Caine stopped in his tracks.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why? What's you do? Or did you just ask Mr. Hampson if you could do a survey about detention for the yearbook? Because, currently? Your outfit screams prep."

"Well, I guess you could say that," A smile pulled at his lips. The boy laughed. A merciless, horrifying, sadistic laugh. Caine knew, in that moment, that he had found The One. The one to help him carry out his precious plan and invoke so much terror in the students that they'd just give in and let him do what he wanted with their pathetic little school. "I guess it's kinda funny." He joined the boy with his laughter. "Y'know? I'm looking for a roommate? I sorta just checked into this hellhole and need some help finding my way around. It's up for grabs if you want it?" Upon seeing his horrified expression, Caine added, "It's one of the nicer rooms I've heard. And they're these two hot girls who live in the one across the hall. You can hear everything."

"Count me in then. I hate my roommate. He's such a wimp."

"Sweet. Just come find me after detention. The name's Caine Soren." Caine turned and was about to walk over to his desk when he realized he forgot to ask a crucial question. "I forgot. What's your name?"

"Drake. Drake Merwin."

* * *

**Alrighty then! Thank you for reading, now review! YadaYadaYada...now the part you've all been waiting for...the THANK YOU'S!**

**Valkerie: Well, here you go. Hope it lives up to your expectations! Oh, and your welcome!**

**GONEFAN101: I guess that means you like it! Yay! Thanks for the review!**

**Unlucky World Shaker: Thank you very much. That made my day considering that was exactly what I was going for! I wasn't sure I got it bang-on but, you seem to think I did, so yay! Hope I did just as good on this one!**

**A Random Freak: Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate the support!**

**Again, A big thank you to all who reviewed! I love you all and GOOD NIGHT L.A.!**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the third installment of Sadistic! Sorry it's took me so long, but I've been really busy lately. Hope you all don't hate me too much!**

**A lot of thank-you's go out to those who reviewed, so stick around and check to see if you made the list! And, if you didn't review, well than. I hope you know what to do!**

**Because I'm not quite sure where to take it from here, or if I should even just leave it as a 3-shot, I need your help. I have decided to do a pollon the next character you think Drake should meet! We now have our trio completed, so we can take it in any direction from here! **

**C'mon! Give me something to work with people!**

**Here are guidelines for the poll:**

**-another Coates' kid **

**-the Gaiaphage**

**-a Perdido Beach kid**

**I don't wanna go any farther than that into the story. So if you have any ideas for the next character to be included, or if you think I should just end it here, please either put it in your review or pm me ASAP! Remember, the faster you review, the faster I'll write! **

**Thanks a lot!  
**

**Love and Other Indoor Sports,**

**Without A Remedy**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned GONE do you really think I'd be here? No. I wouldn't. I'd be hard at work writing PLAGUE and wondering to myself why the hell it's taking so long! Hope that answers you question!  
**

* * *

He didn't know what to do. The girl sat down next to him without a second thought. No one had ever dared sit so near to him before. Not since he proved to them all why he was there in the first place. Not until he showed them what he could do with them. Most of them ran away and cowered in fear. Some even had nervous breakdowns and had to be carted of to a therapist. But, normally, all never spoke his name without injecting the proper portion of fear and trepidation. All except for this girl. She wouldn't be so casual and friendly with him for long. At least, he hoped.

"So, I'm new here. Any chance you wanna show me around?" she spoke in dulcet tones, like the way he did with animals before he snapped their necks, ending there pitiful lives. The way to assure them he was a trustworthy pawn in their game, right before he pounced. He remained silent. "Well?"

He replied instantly. "No."

"Excuse me?" She looked offended. As if she had just presented him with a check for 10 million dollars and he just blatantly refused.

"I said, and I'll repeat, no." This girl was beginning to get on his nerves. He'd give her five more minutes to leave, and if she remained in her seat, well, let's just say no one would mourn the death of the new girl.

"Well, why not? It doesn't look like you have anything better to do with your time."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Now he'd had it. First she dared intrude in his personal space, then she insults him in his own domain? She will pay.

"You act like you think you could." Oh, it was on now. And she was making that painfully clear.

* * *

Caine Soren bolted from his science classroom out into the garden where he was sure that he'd find his sole accomplice stewing alone at their table about his classes. Instead, his eyes were greeted with the pseudo school bully towering over one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid seen.

Now, he wasn't much of a hero, not the Prince Charming who would swoop in and save the princess from the claws of a fiery dragon, but this damsel in distress was different. This one he felt a need to save, like it was his duty. So, naturally, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, vaulted the fence and knocked his new frenemie right off his feet.

He lent down and offered the stunning girl his hand, but instead she just brushed it aside like it was an annoying bug and got up on her own "What are you on? Crack? I just asked you for some help and you effing through me on the ground? Whatcha gonna do now, tough boy? Now that I've injured your manly ego and all." Caine could instantly see why he had been so rough to act. He knew of his companion's short temper and desire of killing off anything that didn't think him to be the best thing on earth.

Before he had a chance to blink, he was pinned on the ground experiencing excruciating pain in his nose. Blood splattered the ground around him and saturated his starched white shirt. The offender laughed a horribly sick, twisted, sadistic laugh and stared in awe as blood continued to pour from Caine's nose.

Intent on causing at least a little bit of damage to his 'so-called' friend, Caine teetered back up onto his feet and threw a hard punch into his stomach.

Led on by this brave act of courage, he began battering Caine up even more, both of their actions becoming a lethal blur as one of their intents turned deadly. Before any serious damage could be done, both boys were hoisted up into the air and pulled apart by the Headmistress. "Pity. I hoped that when you two became friends, you would sort out each other's indifferences. Oh, well. We can't always be right now, can we? Now all three of you, to my office immediately."

"But, I haven't even done anything wrong?" the girl whimpered miserably. "Not that I care or anything, but I've barely been here for 24 hours..."

"Not my problem. Now, march."

"I don't even know their names!"

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other in detention. Go."

* * *

Diana was confused. Usually, the boys she graced with her presence would fall at her feet and do anything for her. But this one was different. Way different than what she was used to. And, obviously not all the boys at this school were like that. The other one wouldn't stop ogling her. She decided that now would be the time to tell him she wasn't interested.

She flipped her hair and looked up at him with smoldering eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but instead all that came out was a soft little "Hi." Pathetic.

"Hi yourself. Caine Soren. And you are?" He was charming. She'd give him that. She also decided to leave him hanging. Make him flustered. What could she say? She liked to play with her food first. "I guess not. Whatever."

The wooden table they had been all forced to sit at seemed to get smalled and smaller as the attempts at small talk died out. She turned her attention to the moody boy on the other side of her. He was glaring at the floor, eyes so cold and filled with hatred. It was slightly unnerving. All of a sudden, he jolted upwards as though triggered by a sixth sense and met her inquisitive gaze. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Um, nothing."_ Wow. She was quick with the words today. _

"Do us all a favour and shut you mouth. It's all your fault that we're in her anyways." _Oh, so now he was gonna play that card? Well, two can play at that game..._

"Oh please. I was just trying to help what I thought was a loner boy in the corner. We were having a perfectly nice conversation until you decided to maul me!" _Let's see what he does with that..._

She watched in horror as he stood up and began to crack his knuckles. Although she didn't want to admit it, he actually scared her. Before she could be thrown to the floor again, Caine interceded. "Please. Both of you. Stop it. This might actually be a good opportunity to get to know one another. Here, I'll start. My name is Caine Soren. And you are?"_R__eally? He's serious? Who is he, my kindergarten teacher?_

"Fine, whatever. Diana Ladris."

"Well, Diana Ladris, how are you?" _Let's think about that, shall we?_

"Hm, well I'd be better if I wasn't in detention being forced to spend an hour with Mr. Teddy Bear and Dr. Phil."

"Mr. Teddy Bear?" this got his attention.

"Yeah, like a grizzly bear wannabe."

"You're lucky. If Captain Douche bag wasn't here to protect you, I'd have ripped your throat out already. With my teeth."

"Was that supposed to scare me?" He fell silent again. Only 15 more minutes to go. And she still didn't know his name. She stewed quietly in her seat until the Headmistress appeared in the doorway.

"You are free to go. I hope you learned something from this. And next time, not only will you find yourself with more detentions, I'll have you wash my car. In your bathing suits. In winter. Now leave. I will see you tomorrow. 4 pm sharp." They all hustled for the door, like football players afte rthe ball.

Once they reached the hallway however, she stopped in her tracks. The boys stared at her, wondering what was on her mind. "I still don't know your name."

"Drake. Drake Merwin."

* * *

**Ah, yes. I am so very proud of myself for posting this! I've been working on it for what feels like forever(but it's really only been, like, a day) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and that it measured up to the others!**

**Now, without further ado (i think i said that already somewhere...huh.) Here are you THANKYOUS!**

**Unlucky World Shaker: Awww! Thanks! That was exactly what I was going for! And, yes! You were the first to guess it, so here's a shiny gold star! Yay!**

**sum600: Thanks a bunch! I absolutely love it when people tell me I'm doing things right! **

**WOKgeotobi: Thank you! And here's just what the doctor ordered! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja: Thanks a lot! Like I said in previous TY's, I love it when people tell me I'm on the right track! Hope you loved this one just as much!**

**AND that's all for now folks! I'll try to update, by, say, next sunday ro so? But, don't hate me if I'm late because I am for everything else!**

**See ya next time and don't forget to vote in your review!**

**WithoutARemedy 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So very sorry that it's taken me so long to update! Hope you haven't lost interest by now. :)**

**I'm celebrating my newest success with a super long chapter! I believe it's nearly twice as long as the other three in this series. Please enjoy and if you reviewed the last cahpter, the thank-you's will be at the END of this one.**

**THX again, and if you want me to keep this story up, REVIEW! It makes my day and, if you like this story, it'll make yours too because you don't have to wait as long for the next installment. :D**

**SO, I am proud to present, without further ado, the next chapter of Sadistic! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE. I can hope though...:D  
**

* * *

Sam's eyes widened as he peered out the window. Cars, honest to goodness cars, being driven down the hill! He withdrew from the window and turned to face Astrid. "Someone's coming."

"What-" She started. But, before she could get even a full sentence to from on her lips, Sam had stumbled past her in excitement, heading for the door. "Sam! Wait for me!" She ran to his side.

"Now. Let's go." Sam's eyes glistened with barely suppressed hope. Astrid could just tell that he wanted so badly for this to end, to have his life go back to normal. All he needed was a savior...

**XOXOXO**

The impressive, black vehicles pulled up just as a crowd was gathering. There was about 10, each new and shiny like they'd been driven right off a car-lot. The Perdido Beach kids drew in a breath. The tension in the square was so thick it could be bottled. Each pair of eyes shone with excitement. Each pair of eyes had hopes and dreams and fears. Little did they know it was more likely for the last to come true before the others...

**OXOXOX**

Caine was...well, he was extremely nervous to say one thing. He never had had a problem speaking in front of crowds before, but this time was..different. Here were over 300 co-dependent kids who relied on their parents to feed them, clothe them and hold their hand when life gets tough. Caine had never felt truly like he belonged until he had came to Coates'. His fellow accomplices were like his family (although he'd never let them know that they held such a large place in his life) and he could NOT imagine life without them for a day. Inside, he was actually slightly insecure, as most of us are. Although he made up for it by coming off as confident and independent, it was just a repression of the love he had so desperately wanted when he was younger.

His parents were never there. And when they were, he was treated like an outsider. He didn't have their hair or their eyes or their noses. He shared absolutely no interests or personality traits or hobbies with anyone. Infact, he had always suspected that he was adopted. Because of the love that had never been flung upon him, he acted out. Craved power and control over his life. Vowed that he would never again be taunted at night by the whispers of people in his past who had teased him or bullied him. And he became...well, him.

Thus was the flurry of thoughts revolving in his head like a shaken up snowglobe before he left the sedan to say his piece. Before he could even begin to ponder when this had first occurred; when he had begun to think so little of himself, he was being pushed from the car out into the middle of the hushed crowd. He reassured himself that he would think about it later and blessed the crowd with a dazzling smile. "Hello everyone," he began. "My name is Caine Soren and..."

**XOXOXO**

Sam could not believe this guy. First, he had been driven down 'The Hill' into town and won over the crowd with that well rehearsed speech. Even he had felt comforted; like all hope was not lost for once. Then, he had rallied himself (meaning Sam) and a couple other Perdido Beach kids into the church for a sorts of election as you might call it.

Sam was, well, slightly awestruck, he had to admit. This guy was good. Maybe, just maybe, they would survive this, and do a good job too. His two 'helpers', his right-hand men that stood to each side of him, also looked capable of handling crowds. In fact, all of the Coates kids had a demeanor that screamed POWER.

The girl to his right, a strikingly beautiful brunette girl looked coy and unpredictable. Her face was angelic, perfect. She looked like a dark, seductive temptress with her cherry red lips tilted into a challenging smile. She kept the other's attention drawn to her. Well, mostly the boys.

To the left of Caine was another shockingly handsome boy. He had sandy blonde hair and a cocky grin on his face. His skin glowed with a perfect sun-kissed glow and Sam was nearly positive that he could've been an Abercrombie model. Except for one thing. His eyes were so icy; cold. Unfeeling. A sharp steel gray that made him feel worthless and incompetent. Those eyes stared right through him into his soul and laughed at what they saw. Those eyes...terrified him tot he point of no return. They were the eyes of a killer. A cold-hearted, sadistic killer...

and the speaker, Caine. The one who held the attention of everyone who had hopes. The one who made everyone feel equal, like they all had a purpose and a cause to trudge on in this terrifying, messed-up world. He was captivating. Watching him talk was like watching someone who was so in love with what they were doing, so capable and just in the way that they knew exactly what hey needed to do. Exactly how to perk everyone up and make their day. He was handsome too. Another dark angel. With each word he spoke, people sat up straighter. Leaned in to hear, leaned in to get closer to the boy they believed to be their savior. In the days to come they would surely find out. Could they have been more wrong?

**OXOXO**

Caine was just wrapping up when he announced his final bit. The List. In the way to the church, he had analyzed every person who had walked through the doors, making note of what they should be doing:

Tall, blonde boy associated with bus-chief firefighter

Short, chubby girl with braids and glasses-day care keeper

Dark girl with first-aid experience-E.R.

Large brainless boy who likes to be called Captain- will help in some way...

Large brainless boy's small follower-will help in some way...

Mexican-help blondie

Quirky guy-help blondie and wetback

He himself would justly take on the role as mayor. It was obvious considering that he was the one who would take over. He considered himself the only person who would be capable of changing this new world and making it better. And, of course, the only way to properly do that would be to make it his. And so it was decided.

**XOXOXO**

Caine had just broken into his final spiel when he began to get restless. All he wanted was to get out of this dingy old church and do some target practice with his new babies. He didn't like churches, in fact he never really did. There was something about them, the way that everyone was shocked if he thought un-kind thoughts while he was in 'The House of God', the ways his parents would gasp when he refused to go up for confession, even the smell: old people mixed with rotting books, despair and crushed hope. Everyone else he know thought that church was a wonderful place filled with new beginnings but for him it was always an ending.

When he was young, it was an ending of fun. His mother would take him away from his miniature soldiers and tanks and force him into his best clothing. All the while he would scream and carry on like there was no tomorrow.

When he was a little bit older, it meant the end of people. He was forced to attend his grandfather's funeral before he was even ten. He didn't understand death then. All he wanted was his beloved grampa back. Not because he loved him, but because his grandfather was the only person in his family who shared his love for guns. His father secretly hated them, he knew. He only used them in dire circumstances. Yes, he and his grampa were the only ones who loved the feel of the cool metal on their hands. The power that came with knowing you were in control of somebody else's life. Take it or leave it? That was the only question he ever liked.

And now, it was the ending of life as he knew it. Caine hadn't told him that he was going to leave the school just to become daddy to a bunch of snotty nosed kids! He was slightly outraged until he heard the words that would make like better: "And, now, I will announce the jobs."

**OXOXO **

Sam froze. What was that last name? He surely didn't recognize it. It wasn't a Coates kid. And this person was supposed to be sheriff? He just hoped that it wasn't the scary kid with the steel gray eyes. Then, he would lose all of the artificial hope he had planted inside his being for good...

Suddenly, he heard a loud BANG! Startled, he pulled himself from his thoughts and looked for the disturbance. Oh! He gasped. The large wooden cross that normally hung on the wall behind the altar at the church had toppled over, pushed by some unseen force. What was even more disturbing was the person pinned under it. Sam had never been friends with that kid. The kid who was now on the floor bleeding. He didn't even knew if he had known him at all. But, still. The idea that a life was at stake? It was just too much,. Too soon. Suddenly, he heard Astrid's little brother start up a commotion. He rushed over to her and they left with the rest of the crowd, without a glance back.

Once outside, he turned and sat Astrid at the foot of the tree. He instructed her to wait, and that he'd be back in a minute. Running now, he practically flew over to Caine and his posse. He had a few questions to ask. "Ah, Sam." He was greeted with a welcoming smile. "I don't believe we've had the opportunity to be properly introduced. My Name is Caine Soren. No need to tell me yours. I already know MUCH about you. " He laughed and shook Sam's hand.

"Please, meet my friends. C'mon guys. Introduce yourselves to our new fire chief."

The girl spoke up first. "Diana Ladris is the name. Pleasure." As they shook hands, Sam wouldn't help but notice that her voice was much like her face: pleasant, soft and powerful at the same time. A captivating voice for a captivating beauty.

The boy with the shark-like smile was the next to speak up. "So very plased to make your acquaintance. The name's Drake. Drake Merwin."

Uh oh. Sam recognized that name and, in a second, every bit of his hope was gone. They were doomed.

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you think? :D I hope you liked it. Maybe even a lot. Please review if you did, or even if you didn't, I would love to ehar your feedback. I am also open to constructive critism, just don't be just plain mean and say something like: THIS SUCKED! If you do, I can't be held responsible for my actions. **

**ANd time for the most anticipated part of the chapter...The THANK YOUS!**

**The Blonde Weasley- Thank you very very much for your feedback! It helped me make my decision of who Drake should meet in this chapter. I hope you like who the final choice was. And thank you very much! It feels very good to get feedback like that. :D I hope that this one was just as good and that you'll still be along for the ride in later chapters. **

**7erenalisfer alchexist**- **Awww thank you! I know, I just had the idea and thought, what would be a perfect way to end each chapter? :D I hope you agree with my decision. It was a super hard one to make, so I ahd to flip a coin. XD I think this chapter turned out fairly well though. Hope you liked!**

**Amakusa Natsuma- I am so glad that you think so! Well, here is the next chapter, just what you ordered. :D I hope you enjoyyyyyyy!**

**chibigirl305- i know right! I am glad you like it so much. :D Thanks for reviewing. People like you really make my day. :D**

**Gerkyhen- Aww, thank you! I love it when people tell me that I kept them in character. It always makes me feel like I'm doing SOMETHING right! :3 Thanks for your review and keep reading! I have a LOT more to do with this before I'm done. I'm not going to give anything away, but here's a little tidbit of what I plan to do after Drake has met a few more PB kids. Let's just say that he might just meet a certain supernatural form...hint hint. :D Thanks a lot and enjoy!**

**Alright, well I have to go now, but I promise to be back soon! **

**BTW I expect at LEAST 7 reviews before I update again! As many as I got for the last chapter, plus another one and another for luck!**

**Also, in your review, if you have an idea for this story on who Drake should meet next, i would LOVE to hear it! Thank you again!**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMIGOSH I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've just been so so busy lately, I totally forgot about everyone hear waiting to hear the next installment of Sadistic! I know, no excuse is a good excuse but I've also been undergoing a dry spell. :( For whatever reason I have had such severe writer's block that I haven't been able to get a single word typed, because i felt as though I couldn't get it right. Then, today, I read through my old docs for this on my computer and was struck with this! So, not to keep you waiting a MINUTE longer, here is the 5th Chapter of Sadistic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, have not, and probably never will own GONE.  
**

* * *

It was times like these that he really, really, regretted not choosing to work solo. He hated—no, wait. That's too loose of a term. He ABHORRED patrol. He DESPISED it with the inner core of his very being. He LOATHED having to pretend to care about people he really couldn't give a damn about. Which is why he was now kicking himself. He should've spoken up when he had the chance. Showing effing Caine who was boss. But, alas, he had not. And now he was left to boil over the consequences and plot ways to get his revenge. It would at least be worth it if he had someone to vent his anger on.

And that's when he heard it. It was like music to his ears. A blissful cacophony of the harmonies and melodies he enjoyed the most. The shrill, un-anticipated sound of screaming. After the initial shock wore off, he was left angry again. Hateful. What on earth would give someone the right to illicit such sounds out of another being without his consent? Without his participation? _He_ should have been the one inflicting pain on whoever this was. That was _his_ job! And with that, he found himself storming off in the direction of the screams, nails digging into the tender flesh of his palms, looking to get his 'afternoon delight'.

**OXOXO**

Orc was feeling down. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He was living the dream: he invoked visible fear in the eyes of the lesser beings, he had total control over many (including, but not limited too, his side-kick Howard) and, to top it all off, he had all the beer he could ever consume in his possession. Yet, something was missing, his brain kept whispering to him. Something...important. Letting his thoughts linger, he took a minute to compose himself and glimpse across the streets.

Not many people were going outside anymore. For fear of what? He wondered. What could possibly make the insides of those four walls any safer than the streets? The streets were freedom. He vowed to never let himself be contained. Freedom was having the control to go anywhere, do anything. You could take away his loved ones, his television, internet and even his cellphone. Fine. But, to take away his freedom? You'd have another thing coming.

Wait, what was that? Across the street? A gaggle of children. Some young, some 'old'. All clustered around something. And...laughing. Genuinely laughing. Having fun. Instantly, Orc knew something was up. People didn't just gather in the streets anymore, let alone laugh. These were the darkest of times. The most callous. Everyone should be respectful of his quiet solitude and not interrupt it with their silly, childish ways. These were his streets. His section of patrol. It was time to take action. Protect what was his.

**XOXOXO**

Howard saw the lunge. He saw the first hit. He saw the blood. He saw the fall. He saw the realization. He knew. He knew what was lost as he heard the screams. He knew the line that had just been crossed as he witnessed the future downfall of the FAYZ. He knew that now, everyone knew. Everyone would know. It all came down to when. A matter of seconds? Minutes? Days? How long would this ill-composed secret be kept just that? A secret.

No matter how hard this young girl tried to disguise it. No matter how hard she would insist it was a trick of the light, a magic trick, harmless? He would know the truth. THEY would know the truth. Everyone. Everyone who saw, who heard, who knew and who witnessed.

There was something more to the FAYZ. Something...dark.

**OXOXOX**

Bette couldn't understand. She hadn't been doing a thing wrong. It had all started as a distraction tactic. All she had wanted was for her little brother stop crying. It wasn't her fault that, with so many tears in the new world to be shed, there were plentiful children looking to be distracted. As she shot the confusing yellow light from her hands, she began to wonder how she never noticed the ability before. Passing it off to be a strange twist of fate, she continued to juggle the spheres of bright incandescent light as the crowd began to form. Laughter, honest-to-goodness laughter flowed from the lips of children. A sound she never thought she'd be so happy to hear in her life. So she continued on, at the risk of being caught. For whatever reason, she seemed to be feeling guilty, but pushed the thought off into the back of her mind to be re-considered when she was alone. Now, was the time for laughter. No sadness, no regret, Just happiness.

**XOXOXO**

Orc regretted it as soon as it happened. One minute, he was an innocent bystander to the children's fun. The next, he was marching over, taking it away. It wasn't his fault, he reasoned with himself. It was against the rules to perform tricks such as these. He knew this for certain. Caine had told him. For whatever reason, he knew that to commit an act such as this was a punishable offence. So, he let his hands take control. He didn't hesitate for one second and swung his bat with all his might. That was when he heard the crack. She screamed. Shrilly, loudly, painfully. And just as fast as it had begun, it stopped.

As he saw her tiny body go limp, the realization set in. He had just harmed a girl. A girl with friends and parents and maybe even younger siblings. He didn't gauge his strength. He realized that he might've just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life: taking someone else's. But, then again, she might not be dead. Is she? He reached out a hesitant hand and shook her, drips of blood beginning to make their journey down the contours of her face.

Her large eyes opened, and, just like you would a marionette, he tugged her up to her feet and she stood on shaky legs. "That's what you get. All of you, ya hear? No magic. Orders of the Mayor," he spoke trying to contain the tremors he felt at the terrifying possibility of being a murderer. "Y'all understand?" After witnessing such a terrible thing, the children all nodded, traumatized. "Good. Now, y'all scram. Let this be a lesson. No magic!" Yet, they all stayed rooted to the spot, shocked. Orc knew that this wouldn't be that easy. And that's when he noticed the building they were all situated in front of. "Shit..."

**XOXOXO**

Sam Temple was having a bad day. No—scratch that. He was having a bad week. Who the hell did Caine think he was, coming all in here with his band of social-rejects and psychopaths, trying to turn his whole operation upside down? Yes, Sam found himself somewhat grateful that he wasn't the one in charge anymore. It took a bit of the stress off. But knowing that the fate of the people he grew up with now rested on some high-strung, well-groomed sweet-talker whom he hated on meeting really did not hold well with him. He wanted to know that they were safe. That was all. And with all of this Caine guy's rules and regulations, he felt more like he was in a prison than his hometown. Silently fuming in his chair inside the firehouse, he heard a commotion start up outside. Reluctantly, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the door.

**OXOXOX**

Now don't get him wrong, he looked the sight of fresh blood on a Tuesday morning (or rather, on any morning) but only when he was the one making it happen. It was like watching a soccer game: not nearly as satisfying as it was when you were the one on the field, tearing up the turf. Yes, he loved him some pain, but only under his conditions.

So when he saw Orc whack that little girl, his blood began to boil. And as Sammy came out from his firehouse, all high and mighty, playing the part of the hero, he almost wanted to laugh. But instead, he kept his eyes trained on the scene unfolding before them, waiting for the perfect moment to jump in and strike his fancy. There! As Orc lunged of Sam, blood lust evident in his beady little eyes, even from a distance, he made his move.

Sauntering towards the ruckus oh-so casually, he called out: "Ahem! Stop!" When he got no recognition or response from the beast, he knew it was time to step in and end this, in the way he knew best. Quickly he struck, tearing Orc off of the wetback and taking control of the weapon. Using it to make two direct hits to his opponent's weakest points, he grabbed the scruff of his neck and threw him to the ground. Suck on that, Sammy.

Suddenly, he was acknowledged: "Who the hell are you?" the wetback addressed him in a none-too-angry tone.

"Me?" He pointed to himself, playing the part of the innocent bystander. "Why, I'm your loving Sheriff. Let this be a reminder that you need to listen when I speak. If you dare to continue to ignore me, well, let's just say it won't be the prettiest picture. I expect composure, I expect recognition. But, to answer your question, I go by Drake. Drake Merwin. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my sight. I've dealt with enough for today. Au revoir!" And he was left alone once more.

**OXOXOX**

Caine should've doubted him from the beginning. There was no way such a...a...creature as he would've just stood by and been the Robin to his Batman. No, no. Instead, in his sick, little mind, he wanted Caine to be the Harley Quinn to his Joker. A completely different analogy. So, Caine would just have to show his who was meant to be boss, wouldn't he? But, how?

And, suddenly, he knew.

Already, the area incased by this hellish sphere was beginning to look a lot brighter. He had a plan for the future. A future that could only be achieved if he manned up and took the positions that were rightfully his. Sam or no Sam, he _would _be the winner this time. He _would _have all the power in his hands. All he needed was a little cooperation on _his _part, and maybe a little bit of luck to make his dreams come true. Ah, yes. The future would be bright for Caine Soren. Just you wait and see.

* * *

**Soooooo what did you think? I know it's not my best but I tried to make it a little longer for you guys. You've all been nothing but supportive and how do I repay you? By not posting for months! My apologies again, but please tell me what you think, what I need to improve upon and who you would like to see featured in the next chapter. Also, I have an idea for a collab fic, anybody interested in hearing my ideas, just leave a note in a review or PM me, ASAP! :) **

**And now, the THANK YOU LETTERS! :**

** Gerykhen: awwh I know! :3 he's the sexxiest character in this series by far! TY for your review, and hope i didn't disappoint! :)**

**Exploda: Awhhhh thanks! :) that's a great achievement! I'm glad to meet your expectations!**

**NessRen2: oh thanks! :3 I'm glad you think so! Hope this one's just as good!**

**Mia: Thanks! I loved writing it! :)**

**ButterflyBabyBlue: Thanks! That means a lot to me! :D**

**Ok, now i won't keep boring you with endless A.N's. Just remember: i promise not to keep y'all waiting so mong inbetween updates anymore, and msg if your interested in a collab fic! :) i'd love to hear from each and every one of you! :)**

**TTFN**

**WithoutARemedy**


End file.
